Axl Adventures
by PuertoRicanLatina
Summary: For those Axl lovers who enjoy a good adventure story, this fanfic made for you! Specially if you love to piss X off XD


**Axl Adventures**

Axl went to X's room to ask a question, a question that was his only wish that X wouldn't fulfill for him." X, may I ask a question?". "Yes, what is it?". "You promise you won't say no?"

"How can I promise if I don't know your question?" "That's the point, first you have to promise then I tell you my question". "Fine..."."Can you make me a maverick hunter?"

"You know what the answer to that is...""But why!" "You are not ready to become a hunter, you're just a child".

"I may be a child but you don't know what I'm capable of doing". "Actually yes, I know one thing you're capable of, killing". "You're a careless child". "...If I'm such a careless child, why would I side with you and Zero, protect humans and most of all, I wouldn't be asking you to make me maverick hunter!"

"...I'm sorry but the answer is no". "You promised you won't say no". "I'm sorry but this is the promise I have to break". "Whatever..." Axl walked out of X's room and slammed the door and X's pictures hanging on the wall fell on the floor and broke. Axl went outside for some fresh air to calm down but it didn't work. "It not fair!" said Axl kicking the trees and breaking them in half with one kick.

"Why... won't... he make me... a maverick hunter!" said Axl breaking the tree with one kick. Axl stopped kicking the trees and started to think. "I don't get it...I don't understand...""I tried my best to become a maverick hunter. Axl started to kick the trees continuously as crystalline tears formed and rushed rapidly down his cheeks.

"You're miserable aren't you, Axl?" "Who said that?" "You should know who this is...I'm just an old friend, nothing much". "I'm still not sure who you are..."."I can't believe you don't know who I am". "I gave you a home". "(Could it be?), you can't be...you're dead". "I'm not dead, I'm alive". The familiar reploid came out of the shadow and showed him. "RED?" "B-b-but I thought you were dead!" "Nope, well not anymore". "This scientist builds me back together after I was dead, too bad I didn't get to catch his name".

"Oh..."."So you like the new home you're living in with the HQ?"."...It's ok..."

"So judging how the way you said it, you don't really like HQ and I see tears dripping down your cheeks". Axl wiped his tears off his cheeks. "It's just that...never mind...""Tell me...it's X right?" "...Yeah, he won't let me be a maverick hunter". "That X, always causing reploids trouble". "I told you, you should've stay with me". "If you listen to me from the start you wouldn't be miserable like this". "...". "Never mind about that, the HQ is your family now so you don't have to listen to me anymore".

"Red..."."Just don't worry about me and go back to the hunter base and if you want to come back to Red Alert, you're welcome to come back". Red disappeared without a trace. "...". Axl walked to the hunter base. "So what was you and not dead Red talking about?" asked X. "Nothing!" "It was a pretty long discussion!" "I told you it was nothing!" Axl ran to his room so X wouldn't know his business.

"Stupid X! Always want to know everything!". "X...what did you do to the poor kid?" asked Zero. "N-nothing!" "I know...he was talking to Red and you were getting to his business wanting to know what they were talking about, right." "!". "I can tell by your face that I'm right". "Alright, I did get to his business!" "But why?" "I'm watching out for him because how about if Red was making a plan and he involved Axl in it and then Axl will become the killing machine!"

"...Oh...""You see! you think of me as an influence!" shouted Axl. "Even if I try to do my best you won't let me be a maverick hunter anyway! And I have tried my best many times and you just won't accept me!". "You make me so angry I want to..." Axl went berserk". Axl went after reploids in the base and started beating the crap out of them.

"HE'S GONE MAD!" shouted X. "We have to do something before he kills innocent reploids!" Douglas came to see what the matter is because he heard X scream. "What happened!" said Douglas. "Axl has gone mad!" Shouted X. "...I'm sorry but this is for your own good!" Douglas took Zero's Z-saber and slashed Axl and Axl collapsed. "DOUGLAS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" shouted Zero. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" shouted X. "I'm sorry but he went berserk and I had to do it!" "...Axl..."

"Douglas...you didn't have to do this..." said X. "Sorry..."."I'll take him to the generator room" said Zero. "Ok" said X. When Zero landed Axl on the bed, Zero hands was bloody so he went to go wash his hands. Everyone waited for Axl to gain fully conscious. 1 hour has passed but Axl was still unconscious. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" shouted X. "Please calm down X" said Alia and Signas. "Ok".

Everyone left the generator room to get the reports and documents so they can fill them out while they were waiting for Axl. 2 hours passed and Axl gained fully consciousness. "What...happened?" Axl yelped after he felt the pain of Zero's saber that Douglas slashed him with. "I remember..."

((Flash Back))

X: HE'S GONE MAD! we have to do something before he kills innocent reploids!".

Douglas: What happened?

X: Axl has gone mad!

Douglas ...I'm sorry but this is for your own good! Slash

((End of Flash Back))

"...Maybe it's not safe to around the hunter base no more..." X went in the generator room but Axl was gone. X ran down stairs to ask if anyone seen Axl. "Zero did you see Axl?" "What are you talking about...Axl is in the generator room". "Well now he's not!" "Alia, we'll be right back" said X. "Where are you going at a time like this?" "I and Zero are going to find Axl". "What do you mean "FIND AXL?""? "Well you see...he's gone, he's not in the HQ". "Ok...you two, go find Axl". "Ok".

X and Zero left the HQ to go find Axl. Axl left the HQ 10 minutes ago so he was far, far away from the hunter base. It started to rain. Water was pouring all over his body, his long orange-reddish hair was no longer spiky instead it was down, similar to Zero's blonde hair. "What would it be like not being in the hunter base no more...at least it would be half good so X doesn't have to torture me with his lame speeches..."

Axl kept on walking until Red came right in front of him. "Red...what are you doing here?" "Nothing much...so had you decide yet?" "...Yes I did...""So what's the answer?" "I'm going to side with you..."."Why, I thought you loved the hunter base". "I do but after what Douglas did to me...me...I don't want to go back there.

"What did Douglas do to you?" "He slashed me with Zero's Z-saber..."."Oh..." "I was almost killed! But I feel ok right now...Zero took me to the generator room and I was healed. "Oh...so you really mean it? About coming back?"."...Yes". 20 minutes later X and Zero found Axl with Red. "...Axl...why did you leave the hunter base" asked X.

"Because I just did". "Give me three good reasons why'd you left the hunter base". "1. You never believe what I say. 2. You won't let me be a maverick hunter and I tried my very best. 3. Douglas nearly killed me!"."...So what you're trying to say is that you want to go back to Red Alert!"."Exactly".

"Axl, don't go back to Red Alert" said Zero. "...I'm sorry but Douglas did...I don't ever want to back!" "Axl..."."You know what...I can't believe what I'm saying as much as I hate you X, I'm doing this for Axl...Let's combine forces and take on Sigma the next time he comes" said Red. "...No". "X...just cool down and let him join forces with us" said Zero.

"...Fine". "Is it ok with Axl?" asked Zero. "...Yes but Douglas has to promise that he won't slice me or stab me or slash me with your saber...that really hurt!" "Ok". Let's go back to the hunter base and talk this whole thing out.

X, Zero, Axl and Red went in the hunter base. "Hello everybody!" greeted Alia. "Hi Alia" said X with a smile. "Hi Alia" said Zero not even bothering to smile. "What's up!" said Axl with a cheerful smile. "Hello navigator" said Red. "She has a name" whispered Axl. "Oh...what's her name again?" "Sigh Alia". "Oh yeah, I knew that". "Um, hello Alia". "Hello Red...RED! Wasn't you dead! And why are you in the hunter base!". "Don't jump to conclusions!" said Zero. "Yeah, we have some things to talk about" said X.

"Oh". "Red is going to join forces with us so the next time we see Sigma we could take him on together."Ok". "So X...can I ask you a question?" asked Axl. "Yes, what is it?" "Can I be a maverick hunter?" "No". "Damn!" Everyone was laughing and everything was back to regular.


End file.
